


Bluffing (#46 Fold)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [216]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who's bluffing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluffing (#46 Fold)

“Fold.”

“Fold.”

“Fold.”

“I’m out.”

Ian looked across at Tom. Charlie had a theory that the kid had a crush on him. He had certainly jumped at the chance to take a chair at the poker game while Colby was fishing.

Tom swallowed hard. “I’m still in.” he practically squeaked pushing most of his chips in. Ian raised an eyebrow at the kid and watched him start to sweat. “I think you’re bluffing” Tom said and a low chuckle went around the table.

“Call then.” Tom laid out two pairs. Ian laid down a straight. “You should have folded kid.”


End file.
